What if?
by Vampire Breath
Summary: What if every Abhirika story should have added with some typical biological terms, find out by reading this how many of you could understand the romance part...After all im a science student and this is specially for KK...


**A/N:A silly and tiny try to write this I wanted to write something for KK on her birthday but I was really busy but now when I am free its too late but this story is basically for KK, HOPE YOU LIKE IT:D**

**Used some biological terms to give a theme and do tell me KK If I have written anything wrong as you are after all DOCTOR..!**

**ABHIRIKA HOME 9: 30 PM...**

Tarika was sitting on the bed with her vertebral column supported to the bed head, her femur bones crossed over each other and hands on lateral sides. During the past week her body was producing greater amount of adrenaline hormones, increasing her muscle fatigue.

She had a fight with abhijeet, they had an argument and abhijeet ended up with hurting her. Now she was feeling really lonely, she wanted some one to console her but she found no one around her, now when her nervous system was racing on these matters, her cochlea sent a message to her nerve cells and she quickly got alert, it was a click sound and power cut. She raised her bicep muscles and with the support of bed head she stood up and moved out side the room, then she searched for a torch but could not find it and another blow to her nerves was another sound , something like footsteps in the dark. The production of adrenaline hormones increased, her metabolic rate raised and her pupils dilated , her lens caught a man figure in the dark, even it was dark but the forensic scientist's retina were able to reflect this much. It was abhijeet.

He moved towards her with his fingers rolling in his hair and asked her, " Tarika light kyun nhn hai", she was about to answer with stabling her senses when her metabolic rate even increased, the synthesis enzymes produced more glucose and made her respiration rate even higher to get more air in the alveoli, this made her trachea get more exhaustive. He was moving close to her and she was she was stepping back every time he was coming close to her ,he came really close to her and the two homo sapiens were not even an inch apart, he raised his left arm raising his humerus bone and twisting the ulna bone to the other side and the light was back.

Without giving her time to say something he moved back, " Tarika wo main switch trip go gaya tha iss liye change over kar raha tha". He moved inside the room and tarika asked her. " tumhare liye khana…", " mene daya ke saath kha liya hai" with these words he entered inside the bathroom. He came back after ten minutes and found her sitting on the window pane with spine supported by wall and her tibia bones tucked to her ribs and radius bones rolled around the tibia.

Abhijeet knew that it was his mistake and he made her feel like this so he decided to apologize and he came towards her standing behind her spine, " Tarika", his larynx could only take out a whisper."hmmm", she replied in he same tone. He came and sat besides her on the pane and started. "Tarika im sorry, meri waja se tumhe itna hurt hua, im really very soory, mene bohat socha or realize kia ke meri hi ghalati thi". " its ok abhijeet", although she said but she did not mean it. "what's the matter", he demanded. " Kuch bhi nhn". "Tarika mujh se jhoot mat bolo or mujhe batao ke kya baat hai mein toh tumhara friend hun na…". After much thinking she said, " Abhijeet mein kitni akeli hun, mere paas koi bhi nhn hai tumhara toh ek best friend bhi hai lekin mere paas nhn hai, mein kya karun mujhe kuch samajh mein nhn ata hai", she ended up with tears rolling down her eyes and she expressed every thing without any flaw. Soon he realized that he was wrong and he needed to understand his curly beauty.

"Iam sorry tarika, mujhe tum se aise baat nhn karni chahiye thi", he sighed heavily and continued " aur ab se aisa mat sochna ke tum alone ho mein hun na tumhare saath". She raised her pupils to conform and this conformation was got with his looks and he continued, " and and mein tumhara best friend bhi hun ok!"

He raised his hand to rub on her head, with a full 14 muscles used smile.

"tum sach mein mere best friend ho?", she asked tentatively…

" hmmm"

" you should prove it", while rubbing out her tears.

He stood up from the pane and throwing his tibia bones in the forward direction he started remarking her point, " hmmm, sabut toh sirf yeh hai ke hum jis se pyaar karte hain uss se jhoot nhn bola karte or phir mein ap se kese jhoot bol sakta hun", Slowly he became serious…

" aur mein hamesha hi tumhe hurt kar deta hun, iss ka yeh..yeh matlab nhn hai ke I don't love u but yeh thorra sa mere ghusse ka problem hai na iss ka toh daya bhi kuch nhn kar sakta toh phir mein kese…." Some change in metabolic rate " very very sorry , mein kabhi bhi achha husband nhn ban sakta , lekin ek baat fix hai ke tum duniya ki best wife ho?"

He was saying this and was moving in the opposite direction from her side. She walked towards him and he was just about to continue his sentimental speech when he turned a little bit and found her besides him and don't know what happened to her,may be the combination of the adrenaline and oestrogen hormones made her to do this and she faced him and what happened was that she raised up a little with her bare feet and locked her _labium Superius oris with his labium Inferius oris so that they were on his Inferius oris respectively and the both labium were switched together until it was required for respiration for metabolic reactions._

__"abhijeet... tum bhi duniya ke best husband ho"

" really"

" han"

He was too excited that he hugged her tightly and rubbed his superius labium over her malar scapula bone and the artrioles beneath her face dilated causing a cherry shade on her face.

He rolled his humerus bones around her ribs and they stood there for some time without any task and talk and then she walked past and went in the hall, she poured her self a glass of water and he jumped up the dining table hopping some peanuts in his mouth.

" aj pata hai fredy ko bhabi ji ne danta phone par", he informed her.

" kyun?"

" wo fredy ko bhabi ji ne kaha tha ke bureau jane se pehle sabzi la kar dena but wo bhool gaya", he chuckled remembering the poor face of fredy.

" dekho mein kitni achhi hun tumhe sabzi lene ke liye bhi nhn bejhti"

" huh! Wo toh mujhe pata hai ke tum mujhe kyun nhn bejhti, wese toh sabzi wala hamare ghar ke bahar hi hota hai"

" kyun nhn bejhti mein"

" kunke mein jab sabzi lene jata hun toh apni pretty si neighbour Priya se torri baat karne lagta hun na….."

ABHIJEET!", She said with just an amazed look and acsent.

She turned to the other side and he jumped off the table and moved towards her.

" tum kabhi bhi sudhro ge nhn"

" ok ok sorry"

" tumhare paaas sorry ki factory hai kya itni asani se pata nhn din mein kitni bar bol dete ho"

" yeh asli wala sorry, achha toh coffee?"

" tum bana sakte ho toh…"

" han mein banaun ga na tum betho"

Abhijeet started to show his coffee skill and she sat on the dining chair waiting for him.

He started boasting again, "pata hai mere se zyada achhi coffee iss duniya mein koi bhi nhn bana sakta"

Tarika was fed up of his this habit but still she loved it so she smiled at him.

" impressed na?"

" kis se", she inquired

" meri coffee making skill se", he swayed his fingers throw his hair.

" nhn toh"

" phir smile kyun kar rhi ho"

" tumhare baal dekh kar", she finished innocently and now abhijeet had no other question he looked at her with amazed eyes and she looked back with a cute expression and that was enough for the ventricular constriction of him.

After sometime their coffee was ready and they went to the backyard with their mugs and sat on the height slided a little towards him and rested her malar bone over his scapula and he rolled humerus around her and rubbed labiums over her malar bone.

"abhijeet sorry!"

" tum kyun sorry?"

" dekho ghalati meri bhi thi"

" abhi bhi udhar hi atki ho tum, tarika ab bhool bhi jao.

The two homo sapiens were swaying through the cold night sea breezes of November month and Highly pleasant emotion characterized by outward manifestations of gratification were being experienced by them with met carpals of hands entwined together with a steady metabolic rate and a sor tof dilation in artrioles which had hibernated the adrenal medulla and the else need was filled with coffee which acted as an analgesic drug for them to get out of the fatigue and ventricular constriction.

**A/N: I could write each line in full biological way but phir maza nhn ata toh this was it, read and review guys.**


End file.
